


R & R

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Masturbation, No Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor timmy why must I always torture him??, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Timothy Lawrence has just made it to Concordia, and he's in need of some special relaxation after such an ordeal. Little does he know just what he'll have to go through to get said relaxation.





	R & R

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fun with Tim because I love him to bits and I'm currently playing him in TPS. And many thanks to a mutual for giving me a great idea for Crazy Earl's dialogue XD

"FUCK!" Tim gasps, stumbling as his body's molecules are re-assembled by Concordia's fast travel. He braces himself against the dumpster to his immediate left, slumping and sliding down the side, managing a cringe when he realizes he's just shined the greasy exterior with his jacket. "One thing after another, god."

"Heyyyy beautiful, I'm proud of ya, you made it without getting your ass fried by that Deadlift freak - definitely overcompensating though, amiright? - and them kraggon sonsabitches! Honestly who knew a lil Hyperion lackey like you had the gumption to survive Elpis??"

"Uhhh...I mean, you're a lackey too, technically, sooooo...." Tim bites back as he checks his thigh holster and digi-Jacks for any damage, half ignoring Jack's lengthy commentary. The boys are a little busted up but nothing he can't fix himself. A slight twinge twists in his chest when he visualizes the tech getting smashed underfoot by a kraggon or careless skav; after all, they are his only constant companions on this mission.

"-strippers-" Tim catches in the middle of a sentence, fumbling a magazine of ammo as he re-zips his backpack. 

"Wait, as in pole dancing or those little flying pirhana things that can strip your bones in seconds? Because I am NOT-"

"I saaaaaiiiiddddd," Jack drawls, sounding like he's just one more annoyance from taking an escape pod down and strangling his doppelganger. "Go talk to the Meriff loser and if you can't find him, go visit Moxxi. And try not to get TOO much ass, kiddo."

Jack chuckles and ends the call, leaving an exhausted Tim to his own devices. He finally pulls himself up and walks out into the tiny run-down city square, unable to help the small smile that lifts the corner of his mouth when he sees Janey's shop. At least there might be a friendly face available, for once. Then his eyes shift to flashing neon signs on his left: the Up Over, and Jack's words finally hit him.

THE Mad Moxxi: Jack's ex who just so happens to produce porn, some of which she herself stars in. Tim knows better than to assume, unlike too many others; she's also smart enough to give Jack a run for his money, but her specialty is hardware.

Speaking of hard, Tim feels a slight blush grace his cheeks when he registers a strong twitch of interest downstairs. But he tries to ignore it, focusing on sidestepping a burly looking Concordian before they simply relocate his body with their shoulder. 

"Gotta get a new rig," Tim mutters. After all, if he's about to meet Moxxi herself, he can't have someone's leftover grill grease and kitty litter all over his back. He wanders for a good three minutes before finally discovering a quick change station, swiping through multiple designs and gnawing his lip in slight anxiety before settling on a red-themed number that contrasts his mismatched eyes. The station offers up a reflection for him to check out his new appearance and he nearly jumps, shocked at the streaks of dirt and blood dirtying his face and slightly unkempt hair. His shoulders slump and he allows himself a self-indulgent pout.

"Why do I EVEN try," he sighs, straightening his collar and backtracking, looking back and forth between the Meriff's tower and the bass-rich thud coming from his left. He has a little time to kill, surely Jack won't know he didn't follow orders exactly as they were given. So without further ado he creeps in, eyes widening at the barrage of risqué posters and a life-size pin up of Moxxi. Yet another twitch snags his attention and this time he's already half-mast, prompting a groan of exasperation. But it can't be that bad...right? It's a stripping bar, boners have GOTTA be a common occurrence.

"Just go in already, freakin' pussy," he commands himself, finally working his way up the steps and nearly tripping over his own heavy-booted feet when a familiar painted face turns to greet him. First shock jumps onto her features but then her face relaxes, and she rolls her eyes.

"Why the hell is Jack making doppelgangers of himself?"

"Uhhhhhh...." is all Tim can manage, trying his best not to outright stare at her deep, soft, exposed cleavage. "I uh...wow, you're just, you're really hot. You sure we're still not-I mean Jack and you still aren't dating?"

'FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKYOUDIDNOTJUSTSAYTHATOHMYGODFUCK,' he's screaming internally, but judging by her bland expression his face isn't revealing the full extent of his crisis.

"Why don't you sit down before you pass out and concuss yourself, huh sugar?" she chuckles, looking more amused than interested. Tim obeys, heart thudding and...oh yep, little Tim is DEFINITELY awake now, almost painfully so. He hasn't been able to jerk off since even before Jack contacted him; he hasn't had much time what with being around the doctors 24/7 and with Jack every other waking second. Now it seems like all that pent up testosterone and stress is hell-bent on earning him an orgasm sooner or later.

Moxxi waves a hand to break his spaced out, breast staring concentration and cocks a brow.

"Well I know you're not here for fun, but before we get to the nitty gritty you look like you need some serious lovin'. Care to see one of my 'masseuses'?" she offers, pushing a flashy catalogue towards him.

This time Tim blushes a deep shade of pink, lacking all of Jack's confidence when it comes to romancing and "getting ass", as his employer would put it. He glances down, realizing how ridiculous and obvious it really is. Although he'd acquired a new set of impressive plumbing during the surgery, which he's not about to complain about, it REALLY makes hiding any excitement far more difficult than it used to be.

"H-how much?"

"Cheapest is 25 moonstones for 30 minutes."

His tongue freezes to the roof of his mouth as disappointment blooms in his stomach. After buying all the necessities he's going to need to take on the journey that lies ahead, he'll only have about two or four stones left. Moxxi reads his expression and slips the catalogue away, leaning forward and snaking her hands under her chin to privatize the conversation for his sake. 

"If you can't do that, Earl at the market also sells cheap sex toys. Make sure to say I sent you so I can get a commission, ok hon?"

The reality of the conversation is really sinking in now: he's talking to MOXXI, who's casually telling him where to go so he can fap in luxury, of all things. He's sweating bullets and almost unable to assemble a coherent sentence so Moxxi mercifully pats his shoulder and returns to her mixing, watching him shift his backpack so he can cover himself then slink out to find the market.

"SUCH a virgin," she snipes under her breath, smiling as she prepares to be entertained from afar.

 

 

 

 

"Where in the hell...."

Tim huffs, peaking around a corner and practically bolting when he finally sees the nondescript door. Thankfully the stress of the situation has taken Tim junior down most of the way and the lump that's suddenly forming in his throat helps destroy what's left of it.

Here's the kicker: he's never even bought a toy before under NORMAL circumstances.

On Hyperion it's considered serious "loser status" to own toys since it's a station-wide accepted opinion that if you own toys, you're too ugly or socially awkward to have sex. Which is obviously incorrect, but Hyperion is Grade A, steaming skag pile bullshit. And before that, he'd pretty much been satisfied with just his hand; debt had also made it difficult to buy anything nice.

"And mom always wonders why I'm depressed," he mutters, shouldering his pack again and hesitantly walking up to the door, freezing when the peephole slides open to reveal a rather rough-looking individual.

"WATCHU WANT??" the man half-yells, startling Tim and drawing the gaze of multiple passers by. 

"I-I need some more pistol ammo space, and more backpack space please," he starts, talking in a rush so he can just get the HELL out and finally get some solitude. "But um...Moxxi, she told me that you have...toys too."

"WHAT, LIKE BABY TOYS N' SHIT? SEE JANEY, PRETTYBOY."

"Uh well, no. Like-"

"OHHHHH YA MEAN DICKS! WELL WE GOT FAKE TIDDIES, WE GOT ASS CHEEKS, PUSSY-"

Multiple strangers chuckle as Earl lists the merch and Tim cringes in on himself; honestly it feels like his dick might shrivel up and just pop off from the utter mortification.

"Well, can I just SEE the selection?? And could you please just lower your voice, PLEASE?" Tim hisses, begging now, ready to fall on his knees to get the crazy shop owner to just shut the hell up. But Earl only gets more irritated, shoving a case of fleshlights through a lower slot and practically screaming now; people are peaking around corners and Tim is fairly certain that the entire square can hear the exchange.

"WE SELL HOLES FER FUCKIN' YA HYPERION DOLT, NOW PICK ONE N' LEAVE!!!"

Humiliation burns every cell in Tim's body and he blindly snatches the first that catches his eye, one that's formed to look like an ass. Earl grumbles and yanks the tray back in, screeching for the stones and finally slamming the peephole closed to leave Tim shaking with embarrassment. 

"GOOD RIDDANCE!!"

"Ohmygodohmygod," Tim chants, cramming everything back in and trying to ignore the good-natured guffaws from the Concordians. He keeps his head down and jogs back to the square, trying to pick his escape and finally settling on the Up Over. He speeds his way inside and stops in his tracks when Moxxi gives him a wide, wicked smile that sends him careening back down the steps with a near-sob of frustration. He suddenly remembers Janey's store and runs over, nearly slamming into the eclectic blonde on his way into the side door.

"What in blazes was all that commotion??" she exclaims, pausing to take a good look at his frazzled appearance, quickly connecting the dots and giving him an encouraging smile as he shuffles in and collapses into a seat at her worktable. "Ohhhh...YOU bought yourself something to fiddle around with then?"

"Oh my god Janey, there are NO words. No. Words. I am in hell right now. A living hell."

"Awww c'mon now, it can't all be that bad. It's only natural, ya know, everyone here has toys. Tell ya what: I have a guest room I'll give ya the key to for $20 and you can crash there, just tell that Jack loon thatcha got sick off a kraggon bite or something."

Tim just nods and thankfully takes the pre-packaged food she offers him, still not meeting her eyes as he trudges to the door, down multiple dilapidated hallways, and finally to the tiny one-person room that'll be his makeshift home for next eight hours. He rifles through the food, tearing open a jerky of unidentifiable origin and ripping into it, chugging water and taking an anshin to kill his developing migraine. Finally, he's full, and his unsure gaze drops to his pack.

"I deserve this," he reassures himself, excitement building as he squats and opens the backpack, reaching in to select the plastic wrapped toy. He tears it open and can already feel his cock coming back to life against his soft Hyperion briefs; a curious finger pokes at the velvety squish of the entrance and his dick jumps in anticipation. 

He's shy to admit it, as the status is also condemned on Helios, but Tim's a virgin. This'll be the closest thing to sex he's ever had. And quite frankly he's glad he hadn't been able to pay for a sex worker: he would've popped faster than a psycho's skull under a hydraulic press and wasted 25 minutes worth.

Something falls out of the packaging as he drops it and he picks up the small tidbit, realizing that it's lube. Tim places both objects on the tiny bed and moves to lock his door, walking back over to the bed and slipping his jacket off, then his new shirt. He desperately needs a shower too but that can wait until after a nap. Next his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped, dropped down his legs and cuing a small sigh as his persistent erection is freed to strain against his briefs, painting them with a small dark stain of pre. Then the briefs are gone too and Tim's staring down at his relatively new penis, still surprised at how big it is. It has to be at least twice his original size, and more veiny to boot. Looking at it still weirds him out so he stops staring and sits, lying back on the bed as best he can and letting himself relax against the flat pillow. He has a sudden thought: maybe he should attach the digi-Jacks to an external power source and deploy them, just in case Janey isn't as friendly as he's assumed? So he does, reaching for the button and feeling insecure when twin eyes blink at him from across the room.

"Jack here!"

"Heyyy guys, I'm just resting so um, if you could keep a look out, that'd be awesome."

The holograms obediently turn, looking a little too surprised for his taste. They can't...understand what he's doing, can they? They're just simple AIs. Tim shakes the feeling and re-focuses on his rager, which is currently twitching and leaking like no other hard-on he's ever had before (except for a notable few in high school). He rips the lube packet and squeezes about half into the tight opening of the toy then uses a finger to steady his twitching length against his belly, drizzling the cool, slick gel onto the underside of the head.

"Oh!" he hitches out in surprise when he throbs and gushes even more at the contact, shuddering as goosebumps line his arms and legs. If he's lucky he might last a full two minutes, from the feel of it. 

Tim forgoes porn, instead letting the recent view of Moxxi's pillowy breasts egg him onward. Chest rising and falling at a faster pace now, he reaches down to grasp the head, using a finger to slick up the flare of his ridge for easy entry. Then he positions the toy, hips nudging and head being swallowed, mouth falling open at the new and incredible sensation of his glans being squeezed by silkiness.

"Moxxi!" he gasps, slamming it down onto himself until his tip hits the bottom, leaving about two inches of his base uncovered. But he couldn't care less, jerking it up and down himself as his knees draw up and his left hand clenches in the sheets. The digis turn, curious as to whether his noises are pained or otherwise.

The attention nearly sends him over the edge, hips stuttering as he pauses and tries not to bust in the perfect tightness. He opens his mouth to tell them to look away but the command freezes in his throat, cock throbbing as his needy mind imagines Jack himself and another doppelganger watching him nut. 

"Oh god, ah, AH FUCK YEAH, JACK!" he groans, eyes squeezing shut and hips bucking as he cums, filling the toy to the max with his long unreleased load. His eyes crack back open to watch the warm mess dribble out into his pubic hair and onto his balls, his breath coming in small gasps of satisfaction as the fuzzy afterglow starts to settle in.

"What the fuck's wrong with me," he shudders, letting himself stay inside the toy and wondering with more than a little disgust why he just came thinking about the man that he hates. The digi-Jacks stare at him, and finally he reaches down to turn them off. The green glow disappears but his erection is already full of life again, filling out the cooling slick and demanding another session. This time he searches for Moxxi's porn channel, paying the $10 for access and trying to go slower this time as her gorgeous body fills his senses. 

"Moxxiiiiiii," he moans as quietly as he can, toes curling with each prolonged stroke of the silicone squish. It's dragging on his oversensitive skin now, giving him more friction and triggering higher-pitched moans at the heightened pleasure. He closes his eyes and Moxxi's moans fill his senses; he imagines her on top, snapping her hips for him, rolling on him just like he knows she's done to Jack hell knows how many times.

"GOD, YES!!" he chokes, thighs trembling this time as he pulses into the fleshlight, biting his knuckle to stifle the urge to half-scream because THIS orgasm is three times the strength of the last one, having lasted three times as long. When his teeth finally unclench he whimpers, tired eyes fluttering open and aching arm slowly pulling the toy off. 

"Oh, ah, nnnghh," he hisses as it overstimulates him to the point of pain, his face relaxing when it's finally off and he can lay it on the ground. The sheets are definitely stained now and he owes Janey a huge one for that but right now sleep is calling him, slamming his eyelids shut as he pulls the blanket up and almost immediately passes out.

 

 

 

BANGBANGBANG.

"Open the HELL up, numbnuts, I know you're in there!!"

Tim snaps awake and lurches out of bed, smacking his knee on the ground, yelping in pain and frantically shoving the toy under the bed. He snatches for the sheet and wraps it around his hips as the banging continues. He stumbles to the door and unlocks it, cringing when Jack's accusatory glare nearly levels him.

"I couldn't get ahold of you so I had to fix up a ship to get down here and shut off the signal myself, you have SO MUCH explaining to do you little ASShole," Jack snarls, jamming a finger into Tim's chest and pulling away to glance at the messy room. "Oh yeah, and why'd all these ass backwards hicks giggle at me when I finally got here??"

Tim gulps, knowing he's lucky to even be drawing breath right now.

"It's a...long story."

"Well it isn't so long according to that blonde, thanks to YOU there's a kiddie story out there of me buying a 'special toy' and getting yelled at by a freak named Crazy Earl."

Jack now looks amused more than anything, waving a dismissive hand and walking back out of the room.

"You're lucky I spent so much money on ya so I can't really blast your brains out. Get dressed and ready, you're heading out to find some rando named Pickles while I head back up to Helios after dropping in to see Mox. Oh, and if this happens again, you're BEYOND dead. You got that?"

Tim nods hard enough to strain his neck and slides down to brace himself against the bed, feeling much better despite being found out and threatened to boot. His eyes wander down to the gap between the floor and the bed, wondering if he has enough time for one more quickie, since Jack is apparently going to be preoccupied for a bit too.

At least he's not the only one that needs some rest and relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
